Fog
by AlvittanyGirl12
Summary: Simon was so lost in the idea of love to notice the one girl who was always in front of him. When he realizes it he's to late, her heart was stolen. 10 years later he can't help but cry over her again and again. He lost her in the fog... Will he find her?


**xoxo**

**Fog**

**By: ChipmunksChipettes4Life**

**Prologue**

**A/N: **Yeah a Simonette! I'm really into this story! It's only short cuz prologue's are shorter then regular chapters! I promise Chapter One will be longer! And I think this story is going to be one of my favorites! Lol, This story actually plays The Chipmunks and Chipettes as adults, but this explains Chapter One, I tried my best to make this as short as possible! Please Review... I'm suddenly into writing Simonette's dahhhhhh!

**Summary:**Simon was so lost in the idea of love to notice the one girl who was always in front of him. When he realizes it he's to late, her heart was stolen. 10 years later he can't help but cry over her again and again. He lost her in the fog... Will he find her again or die inside? Did she move on?

Lets Fly,  
>Max<p>

**xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>10 years ago...<strong>

The school day was just minutes away from starting and Simon walked the high school halls watching every boy or girl who kissed or hugged. He felt so out of place with all the love in the air. Even Theodore his little brother had a girlfriend. Alvin of course was always hitting on girls but dumped them the day after, but he was always self conscious of asking Brittany, which resulted in Alvin starting arguments.

Of course Simon wanted to know what love was, there were a few he's dated, but he didn't want to be like Alvin he wanted to be like Theodore who had Eleanor at his side. He was in 12th grade after all. He wasn't exactly popular, but he wasn't an outcast either. He accepted that fact...it didn't bother him.

"Hi, Simon!" A voice popped in his head. He turned around to see the emerald eyes that lit his spirit. He felt something special when he was with her, but he couldn't realize it.

"Hey, Jeanette!" Simon greeted. Simon loved when he was around Jeanette but right now he was just absorbed and lost on the idea of someone to love. Jeanette started talking but Simon ignored her.

"What? I'm sorry I kinda spaced out..." Simon asked. Jeanette chuckled then began to speak. "Are you going to prom?"

"No, probably not. I don't really like school dances, and I certainly don't have a date." He answered. He did ask Jeanette to the Valentines day ball when they were eight, but Simon had no idea on love then. Jeanette was hoping that Simon would ask her to anything, but that hasn't happen since they were eight.

"Simon prom isn't like a school dance!" Jeanette corrected him. "Oh my bad, Jeanette." Simon said.

"Quit it with the sarcasm," Jeanette spoke. "I think you should go! Ask someone! It's the a night of romance!I'm going. I hear it's going to be fun. Our theme is "Night of Romance". Jeanette said.

"Real original!" Simon said. "I'll think about it, but who would want to go with me!"

"Simon don't be so hard on yourself! The one girl who would want to be your date could be right in front of you! Just give it a shot! I'll see you 2nd period!" Jeanette said, as the bell rung. Simon thought about what Jeanette said but who couldn't quite make it out.

"Bye, Jen!" Simon said waving as Jeanette turned around and walked away into the French room with Eleanor.

"How was it with Simon?" Eleanor asked. "I don't know, he's not going to prom. I gave him advice though..." Jeanette responded. "Once you guys are together , lets get those two together." Eleanor said as she pointed at Alvin and Brittany going into the Spanish room. Jeanette laughed.

**~50 minutes Later~**

"Alright class, grab a partner and read the directions on this worksheet I'm going to give you which is do Monday." Mr. Alamo said handing out worksheets.

Jeanette quickly took the chance to talk to Simon more. She rushed over to his table.

"Simon, wanna be-" Jeanette asked getting cut off. "Hey Jen, want to be my science partner?" A boy that Jeanette knew quite well. She knew that she once liked him, that she did everything for him, and he ended up breaking her heart. A boy that moved a away almost two years ago...

"Dustin...?" Jeanette asked in shock. "Yeah. Don't you remember me?" He asked the feared chipette. "Of course I do, but I have no interest in being your partner!" Jeanette started.

"In fact, I was asking Simon to be my-" Jeanette turned around seeing that Simon had another partner. "Not science partner..." Jeanette could feel tears building up in her eyes but she held them in, it was like Simon completely ignored her. How could he when she was in the middle of asking Simon to be her partner. She noticed that it was Candy Angora his science partner.

"Jeanette, be my science partner?" Dustin asked again. Jeanette looked around for anyone else, but she failed. She really didn't want to be partners with this jerk.

"Jeanette, there isn't anyone else available so settle for me." Dustin said. "Fine, but you know this is only science purposes then I'll go back to ignoring you.

"Okay, fine I'll get that you stay here." Dustin said. Jeanette sat there reading the instructions as Dustin came back. Jeanette grabbed the ingredients and placed them neatly on the table, the two then began mixing them and completing the assignment, the whole time Jeanette didn't make eye contact with Dustin and kept looking back at Simon.

"W-why won't you make eye contact with me?" Dustin asked while laughing. "Well what do you think!" Jeanette said writing down observations. "You broke my heart, left, and told me that I should just forget about you...Why do you think I'm mad at you!"

"I didn't mean to dump you... I loved you but I was leaving..." Dustin confessed. Jeanette's heart healed from what Simon did to what her former sweetheart said.

"Is that true? But you were majorly popular, why would you be seen with an outcast?" Jeanette asked completing her experiment. "Because love has no boundaries where ever you are." Dustin said look into her eyes.

"Not when you barley made eye contact with them because of how popular they were!" Jeanette said. "You barley said hi to me at school!" Jeanette said turning away. "I was an outcast!"

"I was a fool, a sophomore, I was stupid of choosing popularity over love! Just because you were an outcast didn't mean I didn't love you I was a kid! We're seniors now, let go of the past!" Dustin said.

"N-no! I'm in love with someone else anyway at least I think I am!" Jeanette said. Staring at Simon. "It's Alvin's taller brother, isn't it?" He asked. "Sh-sh-shush! I don't want him to know! How do you even know Dustin?" Jeanette quickly covered his mouth. "Well you were staring at him this whole period!" Dustin said

"Let's just finish this project! So I never have to see you again!" Jeanette said. "Why don't you go to prom with me?" Dustin asked. "I would love not to!" Jeanette hissed. "Now let's finish!"

**~After School**~

Jeanette went over to the Seville's to find Simon sitting on the steps doing his homework. Jeanette took the chance to tell Simon something that might actually work."Simon, I'm gonna be completely honest with you!"

"That's great, but I wanna tell you something too!" Simon said. He had something totally different to say that might actually break Jeanette's heart.

"Really?" Jeanette asked in excitement, she felt a rush go through her. "Are you going with anyone?"

"Yes, Candy Angora!" Simon said. Simon smile slowly disappeared as she watched tears drop down from Jeanette's face.

"Jeanette? What's wrong." Simon asked, grabbing her hands, she slowly snatched them away. "I-I'm sorry, Simon!" Jeanette said. Simon was completely confused. "Sorry for what." Simon asked standing up.

"I'm sorry that it was so hard to notice the one girl who kept trying to get you to love her, that she was the outcast in his life, that she wanted you to ask her to prom, to notice her and that girl was me,dumb enough to believe in love!"

"Jeanette, you love me?" Simon asked. "No dip, Sherlock! I just said I did! But not anymore, but if that's the case then I guess it's fate!" Jeanette said running down the street.

"I never realized it but I'm in love with her too..." Simon said sitting on the step it started to pour then a fog came out. He ignored it Thinking about all the times that he felt things for her but ignored them thinking he was going through a stage. The door cracked and he saw Alvin came out, he sat beside Simon.

"I think I lost my chances with Brittany..." Alvin said. "I think I'm in love with her..." "Alvin we all knew that, you know how many times you said that in your sleep?" Simon asked.

"Really? Well whatever, she's probably going with someone else." Alvin said. "No she's not." Simon said. "Alvin, don't be stupid like me and ask her to the prom she really wants to go with you." Simon said holding back tears. Right at that very moment Brittany walked out with an umbrella.

"Don't waste your time catch your treasure! Or you'll loose her forever!" Simon said. Alvin got up and ran over to Brittany. "Alvin! What are you doing?" Brittany said.

"Brittany Miller! I've been wanting to ask you this since I was eight, even though someone asked you, I was heartbroken...even though it was still me..." Brittany chuckled. "Will you go to prom with me?" Alvin said, Brittany couldn't help but kiss him."I thought you's never asked."

At this moment Simon felt a lot he knew that he lost his emerald while, Alvin found his Amethyst... He was feeling so much that he just went inside and screamed in his pillow.

**~3 days later/ Night of Prom~**

Jeanette sat next to Eleanor and Theodore, during this event, she felt so out of place. The music blasted like no tomorrow and there were a lot of lovers dancing to anything, even Alvin and Brittany were having a great time. At this point she wished she said yes to Dustin. Dustin wasn't even here. She was just going to go home.

"Eleanor, I had a fun time but I think I'm going back home..." Jeanette said. "Jen, this isn't even over I think you should stay!" Theodore said trying to convince his friend to stay.

"Thanks Theodore, but I rather go home." Jeanette said. "Are you really going to walk?" Eleanor asked. "I guess so, El." Jeanette said then began walking through the crowd of people. She pushed the doors and looked at the big fog there was. She just kept running.

~With Simon~

Simon was laying on his bed with Lilly, The Chipmunks dog, they got when they were 10 these were her last few years so Simon was constantly with her. She couldn't help but think how stupid he was, all the times he felt it was just a phase was just a phase. Dave walked in and felt bad for him.

"Are you going Simon?" Dave asked. "I don't think so." Simon replied rubbing Lilly's head. "Just because you don't have a date doesn't mean you can't go, you can easily have fun with out Je- your date." Dave said.

"Nice save..." Simon said. He thought about winning her heart back, does he really truly love her, or is it a true phase. Simon was going to prove it to himself.

"On second thought maybe I'll go..." Simon said. "That's my Simon." Dave said. He left Simon to get ready.

Simon went into the bathroom in casual clothes and came back in a suit and his hair back. He was carrying his clothes but placed them on his bed.

"Lilly, do you think it's just a phase."

Lilly just barked back at him as if she was talking to him... Simon nodded and picked up a rose from the vase.

Simon actually took a bus but he didn't care...

~Back To Jeanette~

Jeanette was running and she eventually tripped, she just came back to the school and sat against the wall. She was crying.

"What are you doing sad eyes." Someone's voice said. "Dustin..." Jeanette said as she rolled her eyes

"Did you really mean what you said about Simon at school?" Dustin asked. "Guess not." At that very moment Dustin flashed Jeanette with a kiss.

Alvin was getting punch for Brittany and him then he suddenly noticed his friend and a guy he recognized. "Britt, look!" Alvin said, looking out the window, Brittany gasped and signaled Theodore and Eleanor. "That little worm!" Brittany hissed. "It's not nice to call people worms!" Theodore said. Brittany just rolled her eyes.

"Come on! Let her choose, Simon was late and it's over. Just let her be." Eleanor said. "I guess... Simon was just to late, he's not even here." Brittany said. "Let's just get back to dancing."

Inside Alvin and Theodore thought there dates were wrong, but in a sense they were right.

"W-why did you do that?" Jeanette said wiping her lips. "Because Simon was late..." He leaned in again...

Simon watched everything from a far... dropped the rose, and ran he knew his heart was broken, he knew that he lost her in the fog into the mist...


End file.
